A Ticklish Knight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Was Robo Knight telling the truth when he said he wasn't ticklish? A story I wrote a long time ago, before I found out that Vrak had kidnapped Robo Knight, so no flames, please.


**Hey, remember when the Megaforce Rangers fought No Joke? Well, this idea came from that. It's a bit short, but I hope you all like it.**

**It's kind of a sequel story to my other Power Rangers story. Also contains spoilers for the Power Rangers Megaforce episodes "Last Laugh" and "End Game" and a bit of Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai spoilers.**

**I only own the Gold Guardian and Scorpio. Power Rangers belong to Saban.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Ticklish Knight<strong>

Robo Knight walked away after helping the five rangers defeat No Joke and thought back to the joke Noah had told about the seagulls.

"Why do seagulls fly over the sea?" he said to himself. "If they flew over the bay, they'd be bay gulls."

He then shook his head slightly. "What was so funny about it that the monster laughed?"

"Because it's a play on words."

Hearing a familiar voice, Robo Knight turned around to see another ranger, although this person was clad in gold and black and had long blonde hair with green streaks. Two Zords played on the ground near the ranger.

"Guardian," said Robo Knight. "What are you doing here?"

"Just watching over you, brother," she answered him. The Zords at her feet stopped playing and turned to see the robotic ranger. One Zord was a three-tailed green, black, and red scorpion named Scorpio and the other was the Samurai Clawzord that her brother, the gold Samurai ranger Antonio, had given her as a gift after the Nighlocks and their master had been defeated. She called him Claw.

Now, Claw and Scorpio moved closer to Robo Knight and climbed up to his shoulders, purring at him, encouraging him to pat them both in affection before he gently gave them back to the guardian, who now took off her mask to reveal her blue eyes. She rarely took off her mask, but he was her brother and best friend.

"Are you almost done with your training, sister?" he now asked.

"Almost, Robo," she said, calling him by his nickname. "You know, those five rangers are pretty good at beating those monsters."

"Yes, they are," he agreed, and then saw her smirk.

"But you weren't telling them the whole truth about you being ticklish, brother," she said, getting an evil grin on her face.

Robo Knight backed away. "I'm not ticklish, Guardian," he said, although she thought she heard something in his voice.

"We'll see," she grinned again and ran after him as he ran away, but she was fast and soon had him on the ground and laughing. Her human fingers skimmed the wires in his stomach and sides and brushed sensitive circuits, making Robo Knight laugh harder, his loud guffaws echoing as he counterattacked, tickling her in revenge. She laughed and fell over, trying to push him away, but he was much stronger. He then stopped when he saw she was struggling to breathe.

"I do miss these times, little sister," he said to her, helping her up.

"I do too, big brother," she said. "Do you think the Earth will be safe soon?"

"I hope so, Guardian."

* * *

><p>The Gold Guardian was now watching the Megaforce Rangers fight the monsters that were coming fast and furious under the Armada's Prince's orders. Her eyes narrowed in anger, but she was relieved when the Sliver Ranger came. "I hope he can turn the tide in their favor," she said before turning back to Robo Knight, who was still recovering after the last huge battle she had managed to drag him away from. "Robo, what can we do?"<p>

Robo Knight weakly turned his head towards her. "The Rangers are strong," he said to her. "They can do it."

She realized he was right. "You're right, brother," she said. "Rest. Soon, we'll join the Rangers in battle."

Robo Knight powered down as repairs continued and the Gold Guardian prepared her weapons for what was to come soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Robo Knight is my favorite in the Power Rangers Megaforce and I was sad when he disappeared. But it looks like he's back again! Yay!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
